L'ombre d'une vie
by fee O
Summary: Dans le futur, les corps se réveillent. Les souvenirs d'une autre vie en eux. Des fragments de souvenirs. Et s'il lui manquait un des plus important ? Et s'il ne voyait que son amant disparu, peu être même mort, sans savoir s'il était en vie ? Mais plus important, où était encore passé Tsuna ? TYL. Slash. Peut passer M dans le futur... Ou pas...


Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Longtemps lui soufflait son instinct.

Son corps était si lourd... Il avait l'impression que ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir.

**Bouge**.

Une forte lumière lui brula soudain la rétine. Devant lui, il distingua une forme flou, noir. Qui était-se ? On lui palpa le bras. Une infime douleur se fit alors ressentir. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait déjà ressentit des millions de fois. Un aiguille. Plus précisément une perfusion. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il eu un accident ? Une autre famille avait elle attaqué ? Tsuna... Comment allait Tsuna ? Etait-il en vie ? Allait-il bien ? Que c'était il passé ? Il ne souvenait de rien, il ne se souvenait pas. Tsuna. Pourquoi, pourquoi était il enfermé dans cette espèce de machine de stase ? Il devait sortir. Il devait retrouver son patron. Il devait trouver Tsuna. Il devait...

Son bras se mit à bruler. Que lui injectait-on ?

Le liquide se mit à ramper sous sa peau. Tout son corps le brulait maintenant. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, plus la substance étrangère voyageait dans ses veines et plus son corps se sentait léger. Il bougea ses doigts. Petit à petit, son corps revenait, il reprenait le contrôle. Il le ressentait à nouveau...

Tsuna... Ce nom...

Plus il y pensait et plus le tristesse l'envahissait. Il bougea sa jambe. Il entendit une voix. Elle l'appelait ? Cette voix bourru avec un soupçon d'inquiétude et une bonne dose d'irritation. Hayato Gokudera lui souffla son cerveau. Il sourit. La voix partie dans les aigu. Trop facile se dit-il en riant mentalement. Vraiment quand est ce que le gardien de la tempête arrêterait de... Puis soudain, brutalement une vive douleur lui pris la tête. Il voulait hurler : dieu que cela faisait mal. Que se passait il encore ? Pitié pensa-t-il que quelqu'un l'arrête. Hayato, n'importe qui ! Il serra les paupières très fort. Tsuna... Il avait mal. Et encore plus mal en pensant à Tsuna. Pourquoi ? Une image lui arriva : Son ami, mort par balle, le sang coulant de sa poitrine. Mort. Tsuna était mort. Il était mort... Mort. Depuis un an. Mort... Son père aussi était mort. Son père ?

Soudain tout lui revint, les millefords, la guerre, Tsuna, sa mort, son père, la varia, la mort. Et les jeunes Tsuna et Hayato. Avec les anneaux Vongola. C'était çà alors. Il se souvenait maintenant. Le plan de Tsuna, faire venir les anneaux du passé pour détruire Byakuran. L'attaque de la branche blanche de la famille adverse... Puis le noir complet... Enfin complet... Pourquoi se voyait-il utiliser l'anneau de pluie alors que Tsuna l'avait détruit avec les autres ? Ah, Il s'était retaper une nouvelle fois les vidéos des cents combat de Squalo. Il ricana. Il comprenait maintenant. C'était des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de son passé. Quand il était encore jeune. Les souvenirs de sont autre lui...

Il pris soudain conscience de son environnement. Quelqu'un l'attaquait. Sans y penser plus que çà, son corps réagi : il arracha sa perfusion et sauta sur le coté. Dans un premier temps, il cru qu'il allait se vautrer tellement son équilibre était précaire. Heureusement il tint bon. Ses yeux se firent plus précis, il distinguait maintenant plus de détail qu'à son réveil. Quoique étrangement, les couleurs avaient encore l'air de vouloir flotter devant ses yeux plutôt que de rester sagement la où elle devrait être. Il fronça les sourcil, la seule couleur qu'il aimait voir danser autour de lui était l'argenté. Il était énervé maintenant... Un autre souvenir remonta en lui. _Merde._

Sa respiration se fit courte. Merde. Il faisait une crise de panique. Merde ! Que se passait il ensuite ? Que _lui_ arrivait il ? Mort. Trop paniqué pour vraiment se concentrer sur ses souvenirs et retrouver l'information, il n'entendit pas non plus la personne qui se rapprochait de lui pour lui assener un violent coup sur la tête. Aie.

" En plus de me faire chier même endormi, il faut encore que je m'occupe de ta petite personne au réveil. Reprend toi stupide baseballeur !"

Hayato, evidemment. Qui d'autre oserait. A part Hibari, Mukuro et les énergumènes de la Varia. Personne. Il sourit et se tourna vers lui, essayant d'oublier son trouble pour se concentrer sur le plus important. A savoir Tsuna.

" Hayato, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire 'tu m'as manqué' mais ton jeune toi était beaucoup plus mignon !"

Il observa une veine palpiter sur la tête de son collègue. Vraiment, c'était trop facile. Il se mit à observé ce qui se passait autour de lui, gardant quand même son ami dans son champ de vision, au cas ou il lui viendrait l'idée stupide de se mettre à balancer de la dynamite dans tout les sens juste pour l'amour du bon vieux temps. A sa droite, Ryohei poussait des "extreme" à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Chrone essayait d'ailleurs de le calma malgré les ricanements de Lambo. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Dans le fond de la salle, Hibari se tenait avec nonchalance contre le mur, Erie accroupie près de lui. Cela allait être une chose dure. D'oublier la haine qu'il éprouvait a son égard. Le meurtrier de Tsuna. Le pion de Tsuna. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui...

" Où est Tsuna ?"

A cette question tout le monde s'arrête pour aller se regrouper devant le technicien. Kyoya se crispe. Juste pour le principe d'être en groupe pense-t-il alors.

Tout le monde le fixe, attendant le verdict. Erie se met a tremblé doucement, baisse la tête puis la relève avec un grand sourire.

"Il s'est réveillé avant vous, il est monté."

Le soulagement le traverse. Il peut aussi le lire sur tout les visages des gardiens. Même celui du nuage. C'et maintenant un ensemble humain qui se précipite vers la porte - sauf Kyoya Hibari, lui il marche avec classe - pour rejoindre celui qui leur avait tous tant manqué. Et qui doit les attendre, seul devant sa tombe. Même dit comme çà, la vie était belle. Il, Takeshi Yamamoto, sourit. La vie pouvait maintenant reprendre son cour.

Ils traversèrent la forêt en courant, connaissant le chemin par coeur. Brusquement leur groupe se stoppa. Devant eux se trouvait leur boss, en chair et en os. Vivant. Reborn de nouveau à ces cotés.

Bonheur puis...

Panique : est ce que Squalo avait réussit à sortir vivant après l'attaque de leur basse ? Et le thon ?!

* * *

Voila, gentil petit prologue.

J'imagine que le "il" a été dur a suivre ! C'était fait exprès ! héhé. ( oui oui on devine vite qui parle mais je m'en moque ! )

Pour ceux qui me poseront la question - je pars deja du principe que j'aurais des commentaires... je suis fichue ! - je récapitule : je commence l'histoire quand Takeshi est encore dans la machine, je voulait écrire comment, pour moi, il se réveille ( je rappelle qu'il est pas resté dedans qu'une semaine quoi... ). Ensuite, pour cette histoire de souvenir, ils doivent FORCEMENT les avoir : sinon pourquoi Hayato n'a pas détruit notre binoclard roux au réveil ? question question... Et pour finir, Squalo. Pourquoi takeshi ne se souvient pas de son glorieux retour ? Parce que sinon, j'aurais pas d'histoire ! x)

Cette fiction fera 6000 mots. Deux ou trois chapitres seront postés en fonction de mon découpage.

Désoler pour ceux qui attendre d'autre fictions mais j'ai pas le morale en ce moment ni le temps ni l'énergie. ( il m'a déjà fallut deux mois pour écrire çà... ) Et pour ceux qui on lu mes deux fic X27 et qui on suivit mes explications : je trouve également que le S80 a un truc. Merde suis-je seule ?


End file.
